


Professional Help

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Community: numb3rs100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Flogging, Gags, Rope Bondage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin needs this. Charlie can provide. Don says he understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Professional Help (#349 Bound)

**Author's Note:**

> I will be damned if I know where the hell this bunny came from. There is a possibility it should have been shot but here it is.

Don understood. Or at least consented. It couldn’t be him. It would change their dynamics too much.

She pulled at the ropes that kept her arms behind her back, her chest forward and her legs spread.

She never expected that sweet Charlie, who seemed to wear whole his life on his sleeve, would have such skills. Then one day she saw him fiddling with some string, absentmindedly weaving it around some pencils. Their eyes met. Charlie tilted his head then quirked his lips.

He offered to teach Don but that wasn’t what Robin needed. What she needed was a professional.


	2. Last Surrender (#350 Gag)

“Open.”

Robin opened her mouth. The silk was wrapped around her head then tied into a thick knot. The knot was shoved between her teeth.

“You speak for a living. Your words are your power.” Charlie ran a thumb across her lips. “You won’t be needing that here.”

Robin relaxed against the ropes. The gag was the last surrender. Her eyes closed and her head fell forward.

Charlie caressed her cheek. “Don’t leave me yet. We have so much to do.” His fingers wove gently into her hair then yanked her head back. “Remember, Counselor, you asked me for this.”


	3. Over the Edge (#351 Restraint)

Robin struggled for breath. Charlie had tightened the ropes binding back her arms and wrapped more around her waist in a tight corset.

He drove his fingers into her.

She cursed behind the gag and rocked her hips desperately and without shame, having been dangled over the edge too many times already.

“Now, now,” Charlie whispered into her ear. “Show a little restraint. Don’t be unladylike.”

Robin was thankful for her gag or she would have said something that would have gotten her really punished. As it stood drool was rolling down her chin and juices flowing down her legs.


	4. Feeling It (#352 Whip)

Charlie picked up the first item from a table of toys. So far he’d taken her farther than ever before with just his hands. He held the flogger for her to see. The handle was thick. The strips of leather thin.

“As promised I will not leave a mark that will last longer than 24 hours but for that 24 hours you will feel it.” He adjusted his grip.

Without warning he whipped the leather across the inside of her thigh. She shouted at the fiery sting. He next struck her other thigh. The third was right up the center.


	5. Cleaned With Flame (#353 Spank)

Robin could no longer stand. It hurt to close her legs. He arms were freed, aching and burning like the rest of her.

She lay across Charlie lap unsure if she could take anymore. Charlie stroked his fingers lovingly through her hair before dropping his hand across already raw flesh.

She whimpered but felt another fire starting to burn. Charlie dropped his hand again and again. The blows began to blur together. Charlie’s words lost their meaning. She was only sure of one desperate need, a moment of pure release. A flame to burn all things unwanted from her mind.


End file.
